yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AnimeFreak91
Psychid Welcomes YOU to the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! Salutations, AnimeFreak91! My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of old here on this very Wiki (old enough to get familiar with most of the Wiki's rules and regulations, at the least). In case you're wondering how I found you, I noticed your username in the " " section; thus, I've decided to check you out. However, I see that you've been on this Wiki ever since June (being about two months ago), but haven't received an official welcome as of yet! In that case, let me be the first to welcome you to the official Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki! The purpose of this very message is to inform you about the things you can do on this very Wiki, besides editing mainspace pages (i.e. Black Rose Dragon, Akiza Izinski, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, etc.). One of such things includes editing your own userpage! By that, I mean including some information about yourself (i.e. your age, your gender, your location, etc.), just so the rest of us users can get an idea of the kind of person you really are. Another thing you can do on this Wiki is talk to other users (not much of a surprise there, if you ask me). To do so, simply go to another user's talk page, type in your message, and presto! You, my friend, have officially mastered the art of messaging other users! However, when taking part in this activity, it is highly important that you: *Leave your message on another user's talk page, and not your own. That way, we will be notified that we have received a message on the Wiki. *Leave what is called your "signature" at the end of your message (being the following code: '--~~~~'). That way, we can easily keep track of which message is from which user. **Of course, you can customize your own signature, if you want. To do so, simply click on the drop-down menu bar in the upper-right-hand corner (right where it says "MORE", then scroll down to where it says "Preferences". Better yet, go to ; it's much faster. In either method, you can customize your signature from there, and you can customize it in any way your heart desires. I suggest that you look at some sample customized signatures such as mine, just so you can get an idea. If you have any further questions concerning this topic, don't hesitate to ask. ***Before I forget, when customizing your signature, make sure the check box where it says "Custom signature" is checked off, or else your customized signature will not work. I hope you have fun on the Wiki! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:07, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Weceived? First off, I know how to spell "received" properly; I was just being my usual silly self, is all. :P On a serious side note, did you happen to receive my little "Welcome to the Wiki!" thingamabob, by chance? If so, could you please leave your response to what you thought of it on my talk page, just so my computer will let me know that I have received a new message(s) on the Wiki (and that would go the same for any other message I send you, to which you might respond to it)? If you could also leave your signature at the end of your message (being the following code: '--~~~~'), that would be great, too. Thanks! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 01:18, September 21, 2010 (UTC)